


Love in the oasis

by kenyakaneki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desert AU, F/M, Forbidden Love, Pidge is 17, Shiro is 21, mature but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: A princess of desert  in a hidden meeting with her beloved .Couple: Pidge x Shiro.Warnings: alternative universe, nudity, mature scenes but no explicit material.Rating: +16.





	Love in the oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shidge to the bottom of the soul. And i do not care about the haters. In this story, Shiro is 20 and Pidge, 17. Shiro is a palace guard and Pidge, the princess of the kingdom. They live in the desert. And they love each other very much. Unfortunately, their love is forbidden because Shiro is a commoner.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Evening in the kingdom of Suna . the temperatures usually fall after sunset, but was not as cold as it should have been.  
Through the desert sand, guided by the stars, a young princess rode on a camel hidden from everyone. A long cloak concealed her small body with her beautiful fluttering hair and honey-colored eyes. There was light green clothe under the cloak.  
Princess Katie, as she was called, was in love. In the deepest of all loves. It was such a strong feeling that she had already allowed her lover to do some intimate acts such as kissing and touching her genitals. And swim naked in the oasis.  
The memory of these lascivious acts made our princess much more excited. Only one thing made her more excited: state-of-the-art technologies. Yes, although the kingdom of Suna was desert, the country was technologically advanced. Thanks to this, they did not have to depend on the oasis to survive.  
The young woman reached the combined oasis. Katie tied her camel in a plentiful grass.  
She searched for the beloved. As she approached the lake, she saw a light. There was a lamp. Another camel. A young man sitting on a large sheet. Yes, there he was. No shirt, muscular chest exposed. The black and white hair. Do not forget the metal arm courtesy of the kingdom of Suna. And the gentle smile. His name was Takashi Shirogane, a foreigner who was guard of the royal palace.  
God, he was so handsome! And so kind. Katie wished he was her husband. But, he was a commoner. That sad ! Katie swore that when she became queen, she would make a law that would allow commoners and nobles to marry. She just hopes they will not force her to marry an idiot before that.  
"Takashi !!!" Katie screamed, jumping over her lover.  
"Katie !!!" Shiro took her in his lap and kissed her passionately.  
When the air failed, they parted. And they left for more and more passionate kisses. The weather began to warm up among lovers. They went to the sheet and lay on it.  
Katie allowed to be undressed. And she stripped her beloved.  
Shiro kissed his beloved from head to toe. He made her scream with pleasure.  
Katie was not far behind. She also kissed and touched her lover until he moaned her name.  
Tired, they stared at each other. They could hardly wait for the day they could join their bodies together. Until then, just kisses and touches.  
After resting a little, Shiro took Katie in the lap and took her to the lake. They swam together. And they played a lot. In and out of the lake.  
They both came ready to camp. Princess Katie also came to research. She takes the breaks from these studies to date hidden. And Shiro follows her with the excuse that will protect the princess. But the clever ones know that there is love between them. And our couple knows that nothing but nothing in this world will stop them from loving each other until the end of their days. "  
Endnote : My first Voltron fanfic . I hope that you liked my fanfic.


End file.
